Retribution
by lexylynn
Summary: Sequel To "Destruction"! It's been 2 months since Jeff was sent to prison and now he's escaped to get the revenge on Randy Orton that he never got, just when Randy's life seems to be getting back to normal. Danger's everywhere.   Chapter 13  7/13/12!
1. Unsafe

**Retribution**

Heyy all! Okay so here is the sequel too "Destruction"! If you haven't read it, you can check it out here!

Destruction- .net/s/6562310/1/Destruction

Brief Summary "Destruction"-

The story opens with John Cena and Randy Orton vs Wade Barrett and The Miz in a tag team match on Raw. After Orton and Cena pick up the victory, a gun shot is heard and 20 men with guns rush into the arena and force the four superstars back into the ring. The men say that they are they for a reason and end up leaving the arena with Randy. It is discovered by Cena, Barrett, and The Miz that the person in charge of it is someone from Randy's military past who is out for revenge for being sent to prison by Randy after he killed another soldier for not following a direct order. Randy attempts to escape, but ends up getting shot for his efforts. The mans name is Thomas Moore and, after Cena finds out who he is, Moore flees the state with the help of his friend, Jeff. Cena, Barrett, and The Miz track Moore down right before he leaves for the airport and spot Randy. The men are leaving though, to get out of the state. Cena, Barrett, and The Miz intercept them as they are about to board the plane, but Miz gets shot by Moore. Distracted, Barrett tends to the Miz while Cena goes after Orton but can't get to him in time and is knocked out of the plane before it takes off. Cena feels guilty while Orton is outraged they shot Miz and knocked Cena off the plane. Luckily, Barrett had taken note of the airplane number that Randy was on. After some words are exchanged between Orton and one of the men, Randy kills him, desperate for some control. Moore sees the body and tells Randy that the man he killed is Jeff's son and Randy immediately regrets it. Upon finding out, Jeff wants to kill Randy but Moore convinces him that killing him would be getting out easy and Jeff holds back.

Cena and Barrett hop on a plane and head to Seattle, where Randy's plane is headed. When they reach the airport in Seattle, they see two men they recognize from the airport they took off from and force them to tell where Randy is. They do, and John and Wade start heading there but are intercepted by a phone call from Randy, who jumped out of the cab he was in in order to escape. Randy and John are not far from each other but the line goes dead when Randy gets hit by Jeff. Hurt from jumping out of the car, Jeff sees Randy's shoulder is dislocated and aggressively resets it, causing Randy to yell out loud enough for John and Wade to hear him. Wade and John force Jeff to let Randy go, who complies without a choice. The three have a small reunion and Randy is taken to the hospital. Randy tells John that he killed Jeff's son but John doesn't blame him. John and Wade leave for the night but come back later when the cops show up at the hospital. Jeff, Moore, and a few other men are in the hospital room that Randy is in and, after putting up a fight, Randy is forced to choose between going with the men willfully or staying behind and facing the consequences. Randy stays (chosen by the readers! :D!) and Moore is shot and killed by police entering the room. Jeff is arrested and Wade, Randy, and Cena reunite. 2 months later, Randy is leaving the next morning to start his WWE career up again and Jeff and his cellmate escape from prison. Jeff is after Randy for killing his son and to avenge Moore, who died when he was shot in the hospital.

So, I thought I'd write up a brief summary in case new readers don't want to go back and read "Destruction" fully (though I suggest you do to get a better idea of what's going on!). Here is the summary for this story, "Retribution:

**Summary: After escaping from those who wanted revenge on him, Randy Orton's life seems to be getting back to normal. Unbeknowest to him, one of the men he sent to prison escapes and vows for the revenge he never got. When old enemies resurface, what will happen? Will the man finally get his revenge?**

**Chapter 1- Unsafe**

"It's been 2 and a half months since we've seen him last. Tonight on RAW, The "Viper" is back and doing well. Randy, how does it feel to be back in the WWE after everything you've been through?" Josh Matthews asked, eyeing Randy Orton in their backstage interview.

Randy took a moment. Tonight was his first night back. Vince, John, Wade, and almost everyone else tried to convince him to take more time, but he needed to get his life back to normal. He never thought he'd see a WWE ring again, hear the fans chant his name, here his music blast through arenas full of thousands of people. He let it soak in, as the crowd roared before he spoke. It gave him goosebumps. He wasn't cleared to wrestle at all yet, but Vince permitted him to use some air time for promos and sitting at announce tables and things of that nature. It's not exactly what Randy wanted, but he knew he was lucky to be back here at all.

He'd been doing physical therapy to get his leg to operate normally again, but it'd be at least another 6 months until it was completely healed. Randy wasn't sure he could wait that long to get back in the ring. He was so anxious, craving that spotlight, but nervous too... because it was in a WWE ring that all of this started. Due to his fame and the WWE, people would always know exactly where he was at all times and that idea scared him, but he knew he'd have to get back to his normal place eventually. Sitting on his couch at home wouldn't be helping anyone.

The past 2 months had been rough. He was always followed by reporters wanting to know the full story. Because those men came in that night in the middle of a live show and fans were in the arena, there was no hiding what happened. He gave them a little information, that he was okay. He didn't tell them anything about why it happened, no one needed to know except those who already did.

"It feels good to be back, Josh. This is what I love to do." Randy simply said.

"A lot of people were worried about you, got any words for your fans?" Josh said.

Randy heard the cheers from backstage and smiled to himself. He wouldn't let it show on the outside, but his heart skipped a beat at the sound of the cheers and he felt like a little kid on his birthday who had just gotten the best gift ever. He knew the cheers were not only for Randy Orton, "The Viper", but they were for Randy... who had just been through a hell of a lot. They weren't just cheers because they liked him or because he was a baby face, they were cheers of respect. Cheers of "welcome home" and "glad your safe". It was music to his ears.

"I just want to thank everyone who didn't give up on me and I'm gonna pay them back by recovering as fast as I can and getting back in that ring." Randy said, looking at the camera. He heard that boom of cheers again. The noise that never got old.

Josh turned his attention back to the camera with a smile.

"Alright folks, you heard it from the Viper himself. Back to you guys." Josh said, throwing the show back over to Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

-WWE-

Jeff clicked off the TV. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. Happy because he was out of prison and Randy didn't know. Not because Randy seemed to be recovering, emotionally and physically, rather quickly.

"He's lookin good." Clark Welks, Jeff's cellmate from prison, commented. Clark and Jeff had been holding up in an apartment that Clark had people connected too.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeff said, agitated at Clark's comment.

"Nothin... just, when you told me everything you did to him, I thought he'd be a little more... screwed up. Looks like you didn't do as big a number on him as you thought you did." Clark answered. Jeff immediately stood up.

"First of all, I had nothing to do with what happened to him. That was all Moore's revenge. So, Moore didn't do as big a number on him, not me. He would've been dead when we were on that plane if it were up to me." Jeff said, on the defensive.

"Probably should've took him out while you had the chance." Clark commented, sitting down on the couch.

Jeff felt frustrated. Randy Orton was making him look like an ass and they weren't even near each other.

"I'm not finished with him, yet." Jeff said.

Clark turned his attention so that he was fully focusing on Jeff.

"You're going after him again?"

"He killed Moore, he killed my son, and he didn't pay for any of it! I'm going to do what Moore couldn't. I'm going to finish the job."

Clark smirked in disbelief.

"You just got out of prison and the first thing you want to do is kill a man? You're asking for a death sentence!" Clark tried to reason.

"You're not talking me out of it. He took everything from me. My life, my friend, and my kid. No way he walks away without a scratch."

-WWE-

Josh put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"All WWE aside, I'm really glad you're alright, man. We were all really really worried about you." Josh said.

Randy just smiled in return.

"Thanks. Just want to get back to normal." Randy said.

He'd been getting comments like that one all day. He hadn't seen any of the superstars for two months and tonight was his first night back, so you can imagine how many hugs and handshakes he'd gotten today. He appreciated it, of course, but in some ways it just always reminded him of everything he'd been through. The only person he had yet to see is the chairman himself, Vince McMahon. Vince called him into his office and Randy started walking over there right after the interview with Josh.

He knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in." Vince said, not bothering to look up.

"Hey, Vince." Randy said at the door.

Vince immediately smiled and got up. He embraced Randy, this being the first time he's seen him since the night he was taken. Randy hugged him back.

"I'm really glad you're alright, kid."

Vince pulled away.

"Me too."

"How are you holdin up?" Vince asked, concern etched on his face. There were a few wrestlers that Vince has worked closely with for years and he looked at them like sons. He did his best to make sure they were the best they could be. He cared for them, tried to help them, watched them grow. Randy was one of those superstars.

"I'm okay. I'm trying to move on but being back here... guess I'm a bit on edge." Randy said, absentmindedly.

"You thought about maybe seeing someone... we have a psychologist who works for the company. Maybe it'll help?" Vince suggested, placing a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy just shook his head.

"It's just gonna take time... thanks though."

Randy smiled and Vince gave him a nod and one last hug before Randy left the office. By the time RAW was over, Randy was heading out of the arena and waiting for John in the parking lot.

The parking lot was empty and dark by the time RAW ended. Randy felt nervous in there by himself, but he had to get used to being in positions like this. Jeff was in jail. He was okay. He kept repeating this to himself over and over again.

A loud crash interrupts him. He snaps in the direction of the noise and let out a nervous breath.

"John? That you?" Randy shouted in no particular direction.

Nothing. Nothing but the sound of Orton's rapid heartbeat.

CRASH!

Randy jumped again. Headlights. Randy immediately went into defense mode.

The black escalade pulled up and John Cena stepped out. He got out smiling, happy to see Randy, but immediately went into a defense mode himself when he saw Randy's terrified expression.

"What's wrong?"

Randy just looked around.

"I heard these crashes..." Randy said, still looking for the source of the noise.

John let out a sigh of relief.

"That was me... I hit a garbage can on my way up here. The lanes were narrower than I thought. I'm sorry, I had no idea you were up here."

John looked down, feeling awful about freaking Randy out like that. It was his first day back wrestling and he had already scared him half to death.

Randy let out a nervous laugh and a sigh of relief.

"Oh.. that's okay. I'm still a little jumpy... it's not your fault." Randy said, getting into John's car. John followed suit, still feeling guilty, and drove off to the hotel.

In a black, parked van, Jeff sat in the parking garage as he watched John and Randy pull away. Jeff smirked. Looks like Randy isn't as well off as he's letting on. Clark sat next to him.

"So what's next?"

Read and Review Please!


	2. Hidden

Heyy everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 2- Hidden**

Randy and John arrived at the hotel at around midnight. When they reached their room, Randy plopped down on one of beds, happy to be back at the hotel.

"Tired?" John said, sitting down on the other bed.

"Kinda.. more relieved then tired." Randy stated.

"Yeah. But you made it through your first day back with no psychos in sight." John said, letting out a light laugh. Randy laughed as well, learning through all of this that humor is a good way to cope with all the horrible stuff that's happened, even though Randy wasn't truly over it at all.

John went and sat down next to Randy.

"You sure you're doing alright? I'm always here if you need to talk about anything." John said. Randy smiled in return.

"Thanks. I'll be okay... really."

John just nodded and stood up from the bed. He knew Randy wanted to change the subject. He also knew that Randy didn't want to constantly be asked if he was okay, but John couldn't help it. John knew that if he had gone through what Randy had gone through, he wouldn't ever be the same again. Randy needed time to readjust, but he went back to the WWE quicker than anyone thought he would, but Randy was craving normalcy. He wanted to keep busy to avoid thinking about what happened with Moore and Jeff. He didn't want to be nervous and on edge all the time.

"You wanna run down to the deli with me? I'm gonna grab a few things." John said. Randy nodded in response.

They headed out of their room and into the elevator. There was a gas station right by the hotel, so John and Randy headed there. They split up once they walked in to get what they each needed.

-WWE-

Clark and Jeff sat in the gas station parking lot. They had just seen Randy and John go in. Jeff smiled to himself and nodded in Clark's direction, who nodded right back.

Clark exited the car and walked into the gas station, silently following Randy. Showtime. Clark put on his best fake smile and approached Randy.

"Hi! Randy Orton right? I'm a huge fan of yours." Clark said, trying his best to sound like a true fan. John saw the interaction and smiled to himself, but kept on shopping. Randy gave Clark a genuine smile back.

"Thanks a lot, man. That's nice to hear." Randy said, shaking Clark's hand. Randy felt Clark's grip, tight. Clark then let go.

"I hope I'm not bothering you but I'd really like an autograph. My friend and I... we have a lot of respect for you coming back so soon... after everything that's happened, I mean." Clark said.

Randy just gave an awkward smile in return. Something struck him as odd about this guy. Randy dismissed it, chalking it up to his own paranoia.

"Sure.. not a problem. Who should I make it out too?" Randy said, pulling out a pen and taking a piece of paper from Clark.

"Clark." Clark said.

Randy wrote the autograph out and was about to say goodbye before Clark spoke again.

"I'm sorry... just one more.. for my friend?" Clark said. Randy just smiled again and nodded.

"What's your friends name?"

Clark couldn't help but smirk.

"Jeff."

Randy felt his heart skip a beat at the name. Jeff was in jail, Randy thought to himself, it couldn't be the same guy. He was just being paranoid, right? It was just another guy named Jeff. It had to be. Jeff was in prison... and Randy put him there.

Clark caught the hesitation and stayed silent, anticipating what Randy's next move would be. Randy just glanced at Clark again.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked, innocently. Inside, he was loving this.

Randy just shook his head and smiled a little, not wanting to freak out the "fan". He handed the autograph over too Clark.

"Nice to meet you." Randy said, his heart still pounding. Something was off here... he could feel it.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." Clark said, turning on his heel and exiting the store. Randy watched him leave for a moment and get into a black van, on the passenger side. Randy tried to glance at the driver, but he was parked to far away. Randy shook it off. It was just a coincidence. It had to be.

John turned the corner and saw that Randy was deep in thought.

"Everything okay?" John said. Randy turned to him.

"Yeah... Yeah, every thing's fine."

John just nodded and he and Randy walked up to the cash register to pay for their stuff.

-WWE-

"You should've seen his face when I mentioned your name." Clark said, laughing to himself.

Jeff smirked.

"Good.. I want to get him good and scared. Nothing like a few mind games to break a man."

"So that's all you're gonna do? Scare him?" Clark said, secretly hoping that Jeff had a little something more planned.

"When Moore took him last time, escaped because of careless mistakes made on Moore's part. Manpower, Randy's stupid friends, Moore's desire to keep him alive, buying out warehouses in his own name and leaving his pocket knife in the arena with his name on it? No wonder we got caught and he escaped. I'm going to drag out his death, yes, but he'll die for what he's done to my son and my friend... and I'm going to do it right this time." Jeff said, staring at Randy at the register.

Clark nodded.

"He saw me get into the van... maybe we should go before he starts getting suspicious." Clark said.

Jeff lingered for a moment, then nodded and pulled away. Clark and himself were staying at a nearby motel... they wanted to stay close.

-WWE-

Randy and John walked back into the hotel and John could tell something was on Randy's mind but he didn't want to push it. When Randy was ready to talk, he would listen.

Randy knew that it was normal to be nervous on your first day back to work, but things seemed to be going awry all day today. First at the parking garage, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched... then at the gas station when the guy mentioned Jeff's name and gave off a weird vibe... Randy couldn't help but feel more nervous then he probably should be. He felt like he wanted to tell John but he didn't want to look like he was freaking out over nothing. Jeff is a popular name, it would make perfect sense that someone else would share it. He had to calm down.

John and Randy sat down on the couch, had a few beers, and headed to bed. They didn't fly out to the next town until about two days from now, so they both felt good about having a little down time. Randy had a slight urge to skip out early though, just because of the weird things that had been happening. He missed the days where he could just go from city to city and perform, his biggest worry being if he was going to mess up in a match or not... that all seemed so small compared to what he was feeling now.

Every knock on the door, every ring of a phone, every noise, every shadow... he was scared of all of it. Scared that somehow, Moore wasn't really dead and Jeff wasn't really in prison. That they were waiting around for the revenge they never got.

Waiting to strike. Again.

Please take the time to review! Thanks!

Sidenote: Randy got cast in the third Marine movie, which had me jumping for joy. Then he got booted from it because of his shady military past, which made me depressed. I mean, it was YEARS ago, right? He admitted to it and served his time in military prison and has been honest and open about the whole thing, it's ridiculous people are still holding it against him. How would you feel if your whole life was about the worst thing you ever did? If you have any thoughts, feel free to comment! I have a brother in the service and it really doesn't bother me!


	3. Instinct

Heyy all! Thanks again for reading! I know it's starting a bit slow but we're building up to the action so bear with me! Read and Review! Thanks! Also, I loved reading your opinions on the whole "Marine" movie thing. I will admit, I'm bitter because I really wanna see Orton in an action movie and I want to see if he can carry a movie on his own! I think they should just change the title of the movie... problem solved!

**Chapter 3- Instinct**

It was 4am. John and Randy were down for the count. It took a while for Randy to fall asleep but his mind had finally had enough and settled down. It had been racing all night long. He was just wanted to get out of this city now. A sudden noise awoke them both.

The phone was ringing. They let it go... but it rang again. Randy got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Randy said, tiredly.

No response. Randy held the phone to his ear a moment longer and, after no noise was heard, he hung it up and started toward his bed again. The phone rang once more. He walked over to it.

"Hello?" Randy said again. Nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Randy repeated. Nothing.

Randy was starting to get a little freaked out. He slowly hung the phone up and stood by it, anticipating it ringing again. No ring. Randy took a step toward his bed, when a knock on the door was heard. Randy wiped his brow of sweat and looked over in John's direction, who was sitting up fully now. He stood up and both men walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. No one.

John opened it and glanced up and down the hallways but no one was in sight. The phone rings again. John and Randy look at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked, absentmindedly. Randy just shrugged and walked over to the phone again. He answered it but didn't say anything this time.

He heard something on the other end... breathing.

"Who is this?" Randy demanded from the mystery caller on the other end. No response, just more breathing.

"Stop calling here." Randy said, and hung up the phone.

John, still standing by the open door, closed it and sat down on his bed again. Randy did the same, still staring at the phone.

"It's probably just some pranksters." John said, although, he was starting to get a little nervous himself. Randy took his attention away from the phone and nodded in John's direction. He layed down again and, after what felt like hours, fell asleep.

-WWE-

"You're probably scarin the hell out of that boy." Clark said, coming from Randy's hotel and closing the motel door behind him. He was the who'd been knocking on the door and now, looking at Jeff, who had just hung up the phone.

"That's the idea... did you knock?"

Clark smiled.

"Yeah... they almost saw me but I high tailed it just in time."

"Good... I don't want Orton to have any idea that I'm out of prison... not yet."

"Did you call the other guys yet?"

"Yeah, they won't be here for another 2 days so we are just going to have to keep Randy on his toes till then. There is no way we can get to him, just the two of us, especially with Cena constantly near him."

"We'll figure somethin out. If Moore can grab him right in the middle of RAW on national television, we can get him away from one guy."

-WWE-

Randy and John walked out of their room the next morning, clearly concerned about what went on the night before. They saw CM Punk walking in the hallway and ran to him.

"Hey guys." CM Punk said, looking at the two men.

"Hey... you didn't happen to get any weird phone calls last night, did you?" Randy asked, not caring about how strange the question must seem.

Punk gave him an odd look.

"Uh..no."

"Knocks on the door?" Randy continued.

Punk shook his head and was about to make a sarcastic comment, but then he saw how freaked out Randy was and remembered everything that happened to him.

"Is everything okay?" CM Punk asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah... every thing's fine. Thanks." Randy said, sending a smile Punk's way.

"You sure?" Punk urged.

Randy just nodded and smiled and he and John walked away. Punk watched them go and continued on his way.

"Looks like we're the only one that got phone calls."

"Randy... it really could be nothing. Just someone playing a really fucked up joke." John tried to reason.

Randy just shook his head.

"I don't know...maybe. This is just the last thing I need right now." Randy said, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He, clearly, didn't get much sleep last night.

John gave him an encouraging squeeze of the shoulder.

"Randy... Jeff is in prison. He's not getting out any time soon."

"I'm thinking about going to the prison." Randy said, continuing to walk down the hallway. John grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking.

"What?"

"Just to make sure that he's still in there." Randy said. John may have thought Randy was paranoid, but it wasn't paranoia if someone was actually after you.

"Randy... it's your first week back. It's normal for you to feel nervous but you can't go running back to the prison every time you get a weird phone call or a knock on the door."

"I'm going back, you can come or you can stay, but I have to know for sure." Randy said, getting frustrated. He was sick of everyone thinking that he was just paranoid. Just because he should be scared his first week back doesn't mean that nothing could actually go wrong.

"Think about what you're saying! You're about to fly half way across the country to check on a guy in prison. You're not thinking straight, you're just scared!" John responded, also getting frustrated.

Randy just rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"RANDY, C'MON!" John said.

Randy just kept walking, leaving John and the hotel behind him.

"Is he okay?" A voice came from behind John. John turned around to see CM Punk standing there, watching Randy get on the elevator. John sighed.

"I don't think so."

"Where is he going? We're leaving the city tomorrow to go to the next city for RAW." CM Punk said.

"The only place he's going is backwards." John said, walking away from Punk and going back into he and Randy's room.

-WWE-

Randy arrived at the airport, this anxiety looming over him. He knew that he was probably overreacting, but, in all fairness, John didn't know about the gas station and Randy had to go with his gut. He would just make sure that Jeff was in prison, and then fly right back before the WWE flies to the next city. No one would even know he was gone.

He bought his ticket back to Seattle, boarded the plane, and was off the ground in an hour. It was about a 3 hour flight, so Randy shut his eyes and prayed... prayed that Jeff was in prison right where he left him and that he could, finally, move on.

He promised himself that this would be the only time he did this. He just wanted to be sure.

-WWE-

"I just got word that Randy is leaving town." Clark said, hanging up the phone.

"Dammit.. where is he going?"

"To see you." Clark said, a smile growing on his face. Jeff looked at him and smiled.

"He's going to the prison, ain't he? To check up on his old buddy, Jeff." Jeff said, an evil laugh escaping his lips.

"Looks like we didn't have to work too hard to get him away from Cena, either. They had an argument right before he left." Clark said, piling on the good news.

Jeff picked up his suitcase.

"Call the guys, tell them to meet us in Seattle. Randy will find me when he goes there, he just won't find me in prison."

R and R!


	4. Run

Heyy everyone! Action is about to pick up in this chapter so keep on reading and thanks so much for the reviews you guys wrote! I love reading what you guys have to say!

**Chapter 4- Run**

Randy landed in Seattle at 4:06 PM. He arrived at the prison shortly after that. As he walked into West Coast Penitentiary, his heart starting racing a mile a minute. He approached the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Randy said, trying to get the guards attention.

The guard turned around and immediately recognized Randy.

"Randy Orton... I'm a huge fan of yours!" The guard said, standing up and offering his hand. Randy quickly shook it, trying to get back to the reason he was really here.

"Thanks... listen, I just want to know if you have an inmate in here." Randy said.

The guard sat down and opened up a file on his computer, then looked up at Randy again.

"No problem, what's his name?" The guard said.

"Jeff." Randy said the name, the sound of it sending shivers down his spine. The guard typed the name in the computer, but numerous inmates popped up.

"We got quite a few Jeff's in here... have a last name?" The guard said, looking at Randy again. Randy looked at him, discouraged. He can't believe he didn't even know this nutjob's last name.

"I don't..."

"Riscolo." A voice came from behind him. Randy turned around and saw a man in a suit walk out of an office.

"Mr. Orton... I'm Jack Banks, the warden of this prison. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Jack said. Randy's heart immediately sank.

"We had a break out at this prison a few days ago. Jeff and his cell mate escaped. We haven't even broke the news to the press yet." The warden continued.

"Why wasn't I told about this? I'm the one who got him sent to prison, you don't think I should have been told that he escaped?" Randy asked, agitated. His life was in danger and no one gave enough of a crap to warn him that the psycho he sent to prison escaped?

"Like I said, it just happened two days ago... we've had riots and all these other issues going on because Jeff escaped. We haven't been able to tell anyone yet. The police are working hard to find him but we don't know where-"

"He's in Houston, Texas." Randy said, referring to the city the WWE was in at the moment and the city he just left from.

The warden looked at him, confused.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Randy said, not in the mood to hear that he was just being paranoid again.

The warden believed him, he could see it in his eyes.

"Alright. I'll alert the authorities in Houston, maybe they'll track him down." The warden picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Hi, this is Warden Banks from West Coast Penitentiary. We recieved a tip that Jeff Riscolo and his cell mate.. a Mr... Clark Welks.. were spotted in your area."

Randy froze when he heard "Clark". That fan... from the gas station. Randy hadn't been sure if he was just being paranoid or not but now he knew for sure. Jeff escaped and tracked him down in Texas. Randy's heart started to race. That could've been it... right then in that gas station. Clark could have pulled out a gun and killed him right there. He could have died that night. The driver... in the van... the one Randy couldn't see. That had to be Jeff.

"You alright, son?" The Warden said, walking up to Randy and putting away his cell phone.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and bought his attention to the warden.

"You told them Jeff was there?" Randy asked. The warden nodded.

Randy thanked him and quickly left the prison. He felt like he was about to have a break down. How the hell did Jeff escape? What was he waiting for? How long had he been following him around? These questions swam in his mind and suddenly felt like he was in an immense amount of danger. He was alone... no security, nobody to watch his back. He suddenly regretted leaving Houston but, on the upside, he ended up getting what he came for and it turns out that he was right.

Jeff was out of prison and Randy wasn't safe.

-WWE-

John sat in his hotel room, feeling guilty about letting Randy go off alone. Maybe he should've listened, but none of it made any sense. How could Jeff have escaped from prison? It just wasn't logical and Randy just being nervous about being back made a whole lot more sense.

"I should've been more supportive." John said to Wade Barrett, the only other person John felt he could talk to, and Miz,but he wasn't here at the moment. They all had a connection because of the hell they experienced the last time they lost Randy.

"John... Randy's just scared. What happened to him was traumatizing. If going off to check to see if Jeff is still in prison gives him a little peace of mind, then he can go but you don't have to feel guilty for trying to be the voice of reason."

"I guess so. But I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I had just gone with him." John said.

Wade just sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to lift this off John's shoulders. Only John... or Randy... could do that.

"What made him think Jeff escaped anyway?"

"We got these weird phone calls in the middle of the night and someone even knocked on the door and, I don't know, I guess it freaked him out because it only happened to our room and no one else's."

Wade just clapped John's back in reassurance.

"If it makes you feel any better, he has to be back in time to catch the plane too the next city, so he'll have to be back tonight. You can just talk to him when he gets back." Wade said.

John just nodded. He really wished he had went.

-WWE-

"Are the guys here?" Jeff said, peering at Randy with a pair of binoculars as he saw him leave the prison.

Clark flipped the phone closed.

"Yeah, they just pulled of Interstate-35 so they should be here any minute now. What's the plan?"

"I wanted to wait... to freak him out a little more. But I wasn't expecting him to hop on a plane to figure out I wasn't in jail and he's alone... so we have to strike now. Once he gets on that plane, we might not get another chance at this."

Clark just nodded.

"Then?"

"Then... we kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Moore wanted to keep him alive, keep him in prison... just like Moore was in prison. But Moore was in prison for years. Randy will be lucky if he lasts a week."

"Kind of ironic... Moore goes out for revenge on Randy because he got him sent to prison. You are going after him because he sent you to prison... and killed your son... and is responsible for Moore's death. It's like, the more danger he gets put in, the more damage he causes."

"How is that ironic?"

"Well, you'd think the more danger he gets put in, the more damage we would cause... not the other way around." Clark said.

"You wanna shut up?" Jeff said, tired of hearing him.

"Just sayin... maybe you should just let this one-"

"SHUT UP! He's paying for what he did and he'll be dead before he can cause any more problems so just shut the fuck up and do what you're told!"

Clark just rolled his eyes and kept his attention on Randy. 10 minutes later, the men Jeff hired showed up.

"Showtime". Jeff said.

-WWE-

Randy finally stopped pacing around and decided to get out of Seattle immediately. He suddenly felt completely vulnerable. He walked out on the sidewalk, raising his arm for a taxi.

"Excuse me? Do you have the time?"

Randy rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get out of here. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat at the man in front of him. Clark. The guy from the gas station.

"What-"

"Wow... what are the odds of us running into each other again? How lucky am I? Considering how big a _fan _I am." Clark said, smirking at Randy.

Randy didn't know what to do. Did Clark know that Randy knew he had escaped from prison with Jeff? Randy assumed he did.

"Yeah... strange. I gotta flight to catch so... see ya." Randy said, and he immediately jumped into the first taxi he saw. He was about to close the door when Clark pulled it open.

"Mind if we share?" Clark said, his voice having a haunting edge to it.

"Yeah, I'm in a rush so."

Clark opened his jacket and pulled out... a gun. Randy immediately froze up.

"I insist." Clark said, his finger on the trigger.

Randy didn't do anything and Clark started to enter the taxi. When Clark's foot entered the taxi, Randy kicked at him, catching him off guard. Clark flew out of the taxi and fell on his back.

"GO!" Randy yelled to the driver. The driver immediately sped off before Clark was even back on his feet.

Clark yelled and put his gun away.

"SON OF A BITCH!"


	5. Accelerate

Heyy all! Thank you so much for those reviews! They really make me wanna write so thank you so much for the inspiration! Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! BTW... I know that I use the wrestler's stage names but I'm using them to avoid confusion, in case people don't know their real names. I will use Triple H, instead of Paul (his real name), just so everyone knows who I'm talking about, for instance lol.

**Chapter 5- Accelerate **

Randy looked out the cabs back window in urgency, as he saw Clark stand up. Randy took this moment to panic. It was official. Jeff was out of prison and after him, and he had help. This was what Randy's nightmares were about. This moment, this place... this was his biggest fear. He wanted to pinch himself awake, to come to the realization that this couldn't possibly be real. That it was all in his head. But this was happening and it was real. Randy hoped that when Moore got killed and Jeff got sent to prison, that that would be the end of it. But he knew now, for sure, that this wouldn't be over until Jeff, and anyone else who held a grudge against him, was dead. It was him or them, and this was like a prolonged fight to the death.

Mind games. Threats. Guns. Cuffs. Bullet. Plane. Warehouse. John. Wade. Miz. Revenge. The memories came back and hit Randy like a ton of bricks. Here he was, this whole thing starting all over again. It wasn't fair. He dealt with this already. Randy got away. Why did he have to go through this again, why did he have to live in fear? These people... they had taken enough from him already. They took away his time, his friends, his family, his career, his sleep, his bravery, his pride... they've taken everything. These past few months he'd been trying desperately to get what he could back. Now they were all gone again.

They didn't catch Randy, but he already felt trapped. He was back on that plane, or back in that room, or in the hospital. He felt eyes on him all the time and all of his trust got kicked out of that taxi, along with Clark. No matter what Randy had done, Jeff would've found him sooner or later. If he would have stayed back in Texas, Jeff would've just gotten to him there. Instead, Randy followed his instincts and look where it got him. Nothing changed. Somehow, they followed him all the way back to Seattle.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" The taxi man asked, looking at Randy in his rear view mirror.

"I don't... the airport. Hurry, I really need to catch my flight." Randy said, desperate to be anywhere but here. The driver nodded and headed toward his destination.

-WWE-

Clark watched the taxi disappear into the traffic. He cursed himself. He was so close. His cellphone went off. Jeff.

"Jeff... he got away."

"Are you serious?" Jeff said, heading to where Clark was.

"Yeah, look, I'm really sorry. He caught me off guard." Clark said, still in disbelief that Randy had gotten away.

Jeff sighed.

"It's alright." Jeff said, disappointed. Jeff recalled how Randy escaped from the cab they were in last time, with Moore, and how Randy escaped and was rescued by John and Wade shortly after that. Jeff knew that Randy had a habit of escaping.

"Really?" Clark said, shocked at how calm Jeff was.

The black van pulled up beside Clark and he got in.

"Really. I know how much of a slippery fish that guy can be." Jeff said, both he and Clark putting their phones down. Clark just nodded in relief.

"Well... he's still in that taxi. Where do you think he is headed?"

"If I was him, I would want to be anywhere but here. He's probably headed back to Texas."

-WWE-

John looked at his cell phone. Should he call? Should he apologize? Should he just wait? Randy should be back soon, maybe he should just wait. Maybe Randy would call him first. Surely, he would update him on the status of Jeff in prison.

John looked at Randy's bed and looked at how much of a mess it was. Evidence of a man who got little sleep. John let the guilt flood his system. He felt like a total jerk. Randy was afraid and had every right to be. How would you feel if you had went through something like what Randy had been through and then got weird phone calls and knocks on the door in the middle of the night? You'd be pretty panicked too.

John exited the room, unable to breathe with the self-pity that occupied it now. He saw Vince in the hallway.

"Hey, John. I meant to ask you... how's Randy doing? I spoke to him in my office when we were at RAW and he sounded a little shook up." Vince said.

John fixed his hat, a nervous gesture.

"He went back to Seattle." John said, regrettably. Vince looked at John, stumped at his words.

"What the hell did he do that for?"

"He wanted to make sure that Jeff was still in prison."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

John explained the phone calls and the knock on the door to Vince, who then understood Randy's logic a bit more.

"Well... I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. He'll be back soon. Nothing wrong with wanting to prove something to yourself." Vince said, walking away from John.

That figures, John thought. Everyone understood where Randy was coming from, except him. Randy confided something in John and John just shrugged it off and let him go off alone.

John, frustrated, went back into his room. He sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV, to pass the time until Randy got back. The first thing he saw was a replay of RAW and Randy was in the middle of his backstage interview. John took this moment to admire Randy for coming back so soon and handling everything so well. John didn't know anyone who would come right back to being on television after an ordeal like that.

Once Randy's interview was over, John flipped the channels again.

"_Jeff-" _John flipped off that channel and moved on.

John froze. He flipped the channel back.

"_Riscolo and Clark Welks. Riscolo, the infamous criminal who was charged with the kidnapping and assault of WWE superstar Randy Orton, escaped from prison a little less than 4 days ago. His cell mate, Clark Welks, has escaped as well. Apparently, the two killed a prison guard who came to check on Riscolo, who claimed to be sick, stole his key and escaped before anyone even noticed they were gone. We have the warden of that prison, Jack Banks, with us._

_"Thanks for having me." The warden said. The news reporter nodded in his direction._

_"Warden Banks, how could this have happened with such a high profile criminal?" _

_The Warden looked down._

_"Those two are smart guys." _

John clicked off the TV. His heart pounding in his chest. No... no this was not possible.

"THIS IS NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" John yelled at no one in particular. John took his fist and slammed it into the hotel room wall. Wade and Shaemus, who were walking by the room, barged in.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Wade asked, staring at the hole in the wall and John's face, beat red and full of shock.

"Wade... they did escape. Randy tried to tell me and I DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

Sheamus just looked at John and Wade.

"Well, where is Randy now? We've got to tell him." Sheamus said, looking at John in urgency. He may not have witnessed, first hand, like Wade and John, what happened to Randy but he heard enough to know what happened and knew how scared Randy must be.

It hit John... just then. Randy had went to Seattle... alone.

"Oh God." John said.

"Call him... JOHN... CALL HIM NOW!" Wade said, knowing that Randy was also in Seattle by himself to check on Jeff.

CM Punk and Triple H walked into the room as well... hearing all the commotion coming from John's room.

"What's going on in here?" Triple H said.

"The guy that took Randy... he escaped from prison with this cell mate."

Triple H and CM Punk looked at each other, concern etched on both of their faces, worrying about Randy's safety.

"Oh man...Where is Randy? Does he know?"

Wade and John looked at each other.

"He went to Seattle to make sure that Jeff was still in prison. He had a feeling he was being followed." John said, more angry at himself then he had ever been before.

Triple H immediately took out his phone, sensing John was too distraught to make it himself, as John was just pacing the room and muttering obscenities at himself. Wade, John, Sheamus, and CM Punk all stared at Triple H as he raised the phone to his ear.

-WWE-

"How much longer?" Randy said, sweat dripping down his face and shivers navigating their way through his body.

"It should only be about 10 more minutes." The cabbie said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Randy just sat back, trying to calm himself, which hadn't been working at all. He wanted OUT of this situation right NOW. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating coming from his phone. He saw that it was Triple H and answered, hurriedly. He couldn't believe he didn't think to call anyone.

"Hunter..." Randy started.

"Randy, listen to me. You have to come back right now. John just saw that Jeff escaped from prison and we don't want you to be alone."

"I know. Hunter, they know that I'm here. I already saw his cell mate, Clark, he had a gun.. I-"

"WHAT? Randy where are you? Are you at the airport?" Triple H screamed into the phone. He was a nervous wreck now, as well. John heard the urgency in his voice.

"What is he saying?... HUNTER WHAT IS HE SAYING?" John said, running up to Triple H and trying to listen into the phone.

Hunter just ignored John for the time being, his main focus staying on Randy.

"I'm on my way now... I'm catching the first flight out. Is that John?" Randy said, hearing someone yelling in the background.

"Yeah, it's John. Randy... focus on me for just a minute and then I'll give him the phone. I'm going to be at the airport to pick you up. I need to you text me your flight as soon as you know what time it's at, okay? Randy... please do that. Please tell me when your flight is and I want you to text me as soon as you're on it." Triple H said.

Randy nodded. "Okay. I will."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Stay safe, brother. Please."

Triple H gave John the phone and John took it immediately, while Triple H explained to the others what was going on.

"Randy... I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I should be with you right now. You- you tried to tell me... I didn't-"

"John, it's okay. I thought I was probably just over reacting too."

John could swear he felt a tear on the brim of his eye, threatening to fall.

"I should be with you right now... you shouldn't be alone. If only I had listened to you, then-"

"John.. please don't blame-"

BAM!

"HELLO? RANDY? HELLO? RANDY... DAMMIT RANDY, TALK TO ME! HELLO?"

The taxi flipped and landed on it's side. Someone rammed directly into them.

"RANDY?"

**R and R pleeeaaaseee! :D!**


	6. Reunion

Hey all! Here comes the action! Thanks so much for those reviews! So excited you guys are liking it so far!

**Chapter 6- Reunion**

Randy came too. What the hell happened? Randy took in his surroundings. Blurry. Why was everything so blurry? His head. It was killing him. He lifted his hand too it. A little blood. Randy took another look around. He was in the taxi, but it was laying on it's side and was laying down in the back seat. Randy looked up front.

The driver was dead. His neck was clearly broken.

Randy used all of his might and gave the door several kicks and it, finally, gave in and opened. Randy crawled out, slowly. Everything hurt. Randy winced and finally got clear of the car. He just laid on the pavement and moved his head, spotting his phone laying pretty close to him. Lucky, for once.

Randy reached for it and caught the black van, pulled over down the road. Randy's heart started racing. That was the same van he saw in the gas station parking lot. It was Jeff. Randy had to get out of here. He reached out his arm, extending it toward the phone. The next thing he knew, a heavy boot was on top of his arm, preventing it from going further.

Still disoriented, Randy couldn't fight back. He was lucid enough, though, to know that it was Jeff. The voice confirmed it for sure. Jeff leaned over Randy, who was weakly trying to free his arm.

"Well... you made finding you pretty easy. Coming all the way out here by yourself... tsk, tsk, tsk... what were you thinkin?"

Randy said nothing, half because he was too dazed to come up with anything that would make any sense and half because Jeff was right, he was an idiot to come out here alone. Jeff looked around for any bystanders. He had a recognizable face now and news had definitely broken that he escaped from prison, so he knew he couldn't be seen in the public eye. Luckily for him, no one was around. They caught the cab on a highway off the beaten path. Jeff then looked at the cab, seeing the dead driver in the front seat.

"That's a shame."

Randy gave on last tug of the arm and finally got it free. He was about to attempt to run, walk, crawl, drag himself, away from this situation, but Clark came running up beside him before he even had the chance, gun in hand.

"Our van is totaled... we're gonna need another way out of here."

Jeff cursed under his breath.

"Call the other guys."

Clark nodded and excused himself, going over to the side and making the phone call. Jeff turned his attention back to Randy, who was in the middle of trying to stand up. Jeff kept his gun trained on him and, after Randy was taking to long to get up on his own, Jeff grabbed him by his arm and Randy felt the cool metal of the gun against his neck.

"Walk toward the van."

Randy walked slowly. He couldn't go down without a fight. One slow step at a time. Jeff was starting to get frustrated. Jeff grabbed Randy by the back of his neck, pulling him backward. Randy winced as Jeff spoke loudly into his ear.

"MOVE. YOUR. ASS."

He let Randy go and Randy rubbed his neck. He walked slightly faster, looking around to find a way out of this situation. Nothing... just highway and not a car in sight. He was approaching the van, he needed to make a move fast. He did the only thing he could think of.

Randy whipped himself around and punched Jeff in the face with every amount of strength he could muster. Jeff, taken completely by surprise, fell to the ground holding his face. Randy ran over to where the phone was, still on the ground, grabbed it and ran for his life.

Randy saw that his previous phone call with John ended, so he quickly hit redial and put the phone to his ear, while hopping over the rail that separated the highway from the woods on the side of the road.

-WWE-

"There was a crash and then the phone went dead... Something has to be wrong." John said, pacing the room.

"Give me the phone." Triple H said, reaching for the phone. John just shook his head.

"I want to answer it if he calls back."

"John... I'm gonna call back the number, just give me the phone."

"I'll call it back."

"JOHN... WOULD YOU JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE! YOU'RE NOT CALLING HIM, YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE WITH IT!" Triple H yelled, desperation in his voice.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I WANT TO ANSWER THE PHONE!" John yelled back.

The two men were too busy yelling to hear the phone ringing. They were in each others faces now. CM Punk walked up to John, grabbing the phone out of his hands. John snapped in Punk's direction.

"It's ringing..." Punk said.

Triple H and Cena looked at each other. Sheamus rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from Punk, answering it.

"Randy?"

"Sheamus... they found... me... they ran my cab off the road." Randy said, clearly out of breath.

"Where are you? Where are they?"

"I... hit Jeff... and ran off. I can't... run anymore! My head... I hit it in the...crash." Randy said, holding his head and running through the woods with all the speed he could muster.

Sheamus didn't know what to say. John immediately grabbed the phone.

"Randy?" John said, trying his best too remain calm.

"John... I'm really tired... Jeff and his cell mate are here. I heard them on the phone... John, they have more guys coming. I can't... do this again." Randy said, stopping by a tree to catch his breath.

John immediately felt so bad. It really wasn't fair that Randy couldn't be left alone.

"I know. I'm going to book a flight and come to you. Are there any people around, any houses or stores?" John said, silently telling Triple H to get him a flight to Seattle.

"No... I'm in the middle of the woods. There's nothing- shit." Randy spotted Jeff and Clark walking not to far from where he was.

"What's going on?" John said, putting the phone on speaker so the room could hear.

"I see them... they're coming this way." Randy said, his voice getting dramatically low.

John and everyone else in the room looked at each other.

"Randy... just stay quiet." Triple H said.

Randy recognized the voice and took Triple H's advice. He ducked and put his back against a tree, listening for signs of movement coming from Jeff or Clark.

"Oh Randy! There's no where you can run, you know? You're in the middle of the woods!" Jeff said, calling out to Randy.

Randy and everyone else on the other end of the phone held their breath.

"We're never going to be able to find him in here." Clark said to Jeff, who was continuing to lurk around the woods.

"He couldn't have gotten far... we hit him with our van. He's injured."

Clark just rolled his eyes.

Randy was barely breathing, afraid even the quietest noise would alert the two men. The sweat was dripping and his head was pounding off the wall. Randy peeked out from behind the tree... Clark and Jeff were only about 20 feet away from him now.

Randy's attention turned to another sound. What was it? Buzzing? It was faint, but drawing closer. Randy looked around, wondering what the noise was coming from. Above him? Randy looked up... and his heart started racing even faster.

A hornets nest. Randy was standing right below one and a hornet was mere inches away from his head. Should he swat it away? It landed on his shoulder, crawling around. Randy could swear it was eyeing him, just picking it's spot. Randy swatted at it, hoping it would get lost. It did... for a moment. Then it flew back and, before Randy could react, it stung.

Randy let out an involuntary gasp as the hornet fell dead. That was all it took.

Clark and Jeff snapped in his direction and Randy started to run, before stopping and turning around. He picked a rock up off the floor.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Jeff said, inching closer to Randy. A few more steps, Randy thought.

"Why don't you come here and find out." Randy said, egging Jeff and Clark on.

Jeff laughed.

"Wow... look who's suddenly bursting with confidence."

C'mon, just a bit more, Randy thought. His grip tightened on the rock.

"I wouldn't get too confident though, Randy, you know why? Because I'm going to end your life, but before I do, I'm gonna to make sure your last few days of it are hell. I'm gonna make what Moore did to you, look like a joke. I'm gonna make you pay for killing him... but more than that... I'm going to pick the flesh from your bones because of what you did to my son."

Randy took in his words, getting distracted for the moment.

"I told you I was sorry..."

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING SORRY... NOT YET!" Jeff yelled, getting closer and closer.

Randy just needed Jeff to take another step or two.

"So, why don't you just be a good boy and come over here before I have to put a bullet through your other leg and drag you out?"

Randy backed up, and Jeff took that final step forward, along with Clark. This was it.

Randy lifted his arm and threw the rock at the hornets nest, now hanging just above Clark and Jeff.

Jeff and Clark looked up, not understanding at first. Then it happened. The hornets rushed out of the nest and rained down on Clark and Jeff.

"AGH!" Jeff yelled, swinging his arms.

"FUCK!" Clark yelled as well, desperately trying to swat them away.

Randy smiled and ran off, putting the phone to his ear again


	7. Trespass

Thanks so much for the reviews! They really keep me writing! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 7- Trespass**

"Randy, what's going on?" Triple H said, while Randy put every ounce of effort he had into running. He looked back... Jeff and Clark were nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh of relief and kept going, having no intention to stop running until he couldn't go any longer.

"I'm-running-away." Randy said, his words coming out in short bursts.

"What happened?" John said, smiling at Randy's success thus far.

"Hornet's- nest." Randy uttered out, looking forward for some kind of road or house or store. Anything besides trees and more woods.

John and Hunter just looked at each other, as did the other super stars in the room.

"Do you know where you are?" CM Punk said, gazing at the phone.

"No, I'm- still- in the- woods." Randy said.

"Dammit..." CM Punk said to himself, silently.

"Randy, run as far as you can. We're going to head out of the hotel now and come there. You have to get somewhere safe!" John said, grabbing his jacket, along with Triple H.

"I'll try- John, I'm- getting tired. Gotta stop for a minute." Randy said, stopping for a second to catch his breath. He looked back... no one was there. Lucky, he thought.

"Randy you gotta keep going." John said, about to leave the room.

"Wait." Wade said. He grabbed his jacket as well. CM Punk and Sheamus did the same.

"Someone has to stay here. Someone has to tell Vince and let everyone know where we went. The plane is leaving to go to the next city soon." Triple H said, looking at Sheamus and CM Punk. The two men looked at each other.

"I want to go." CM Punk said.

Sheamus could see the determination in Punk's eyes and knew there was no use arguing. He threw his jacket down, frustrated.

"Fine. I'll stay. But one of you have to call me and tell me what's going on."

The men nodded while CM Punk mouthed a thank you and they left.

"Randy, still there?" CM Punk said.

"Yeah- what's going on- over there?" Randy said, obviously running again.

"Me, Hunter, John, and Wade are coming to you. We are on the way to the airport."

Randy let out a sigh of thanks, unbelieving he had friends this good to him.

"Okay- thanks. Seriously." Randy said.

"You don't have to thank us." John said, smiling at the phone. Randy smiled at his phone too, at hearing John's reassuring voice.

Beep.

"What time is your flight?" Randy, stopping for another moment.

"We're catching the next one out. We'll be there in a few hours. Randy... you have to call the police when you hang up. You have to get someone to help you." Hunter said, as the men exited the hotel and got into a cab.

"Airport please." Wade said. The cabbie nodded.

"I know... I will." Randy said, actually dreading hanging up the phone.

Beep.

"What is that?" CM Punk said, hearing the beep over the speaker phone.

Randy had been running so hard, the subtle beeping flew right past him. Randy took the phone from his ear... oh no.

"Oh my God... my phone is dying." Randy said, running his hand over his face.

John and Hunter looked at each other. Hunter grabbed the phone.

"Randy... RANDY! Hang up and CALL THE POLICE!"

Randy shook his head in aggravation. He knew he didn't have a choice.

"...Okay." Randy said, about to hang up the phone.

"RANDY WAIT... promise that you'll be careful... and find some place safe to go." CM Punk said.

"Okay, I will." Randy said, going to hang up again.

"AND...get to a cell phone charger so you can contact us and let us know where to meet you when we get off the plane."

Beep. Beep.

John nodded quickly.

"Okay, Randy, be careful. Call the police as soon as you hang up." He said. Randy needed to hang up and call the cops before his phone died.

"Randy... you really have to be careful." Punk said.

"Okay. I will. I'm gonna hang up." Randy said.

"Promise?" Punk said. Triple H threw an annoyed, but understanding look Punk's way. Randy really needed to hang up.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I prom-"

"DAMMIT!" Wade yelled, slamming his fist onto his seat.

Triple H sent a death stare to CM Punk, who had a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I'm really worried. If we get off the plane and then we don't know where to go to meet him, he's screwed! He'll call the police as soon as he gets to a phone." Punk said.

John just nodded in understanding. He didn't want to hang up with Randy either. Triple H just rolled his eyes and Wade kept his eyes trained on the windshield... dying to see the airport.

-WWE-

Randy just about slammed the phone to the ground in frustration. He resisted though, knowing he would need it later. His priority now was to get to a working phone or some sort of shelter.

Randy was running for what seemed like hours, but it was only about a half hour. He just about leaped for joy when he saw a road. His adrenaline picked up and he bolted for the road, hoping to see a car or building or any kind of life, but to no avail. Randy's hope diminished as he chose a direction on the deserted road.

Twenty minutes later, Randy noticed how hungry, tired, and thirsty he was. He didn't even get caught by Jeff or Clark and they still managed to torture him without even being near him. He started to reflect back, going over all the mistakes he made since he got here. He should have never left the hotel alone, especially since he had suspicions that Jeff escaped. How stupid was that? Since he couldn't get John to come with him, he should've just never came.

It was turning dark, and the road became more and more desolate with each passing minute. There was no turn off or anything on this road, nowhere he could hide. If Jeff showed up now, he was dead for sure. A sight in the distance grabbed Randy's attention. Lights?

Randy couldn't help but let the hope fill him up. Was there something up ahead? Randy accelerated his walk to a jog, picking up speed the closer he got to the lights. He reached the source and he wasn't let down... a motel. Randy searched his pockets... no wallet. It must have fallen out when Jeff's van rammed the taxi he was in. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. It could be good because he didn't have to face the dilemma of checking in formally with his name, something Jeff could track. It was bad because Randy risked getting caught breaking into a room that didn't belong to him, if he could break into a room at all.

Randy walked past the various motel rooms, peeking in the windows and making sure to avoid the small building where the front desk was. Room 908 looked empty. He took one last look around the parking lot. Luckily, this motel was pretty dead. Only one car was parked. He opened the window and climbed in. The room was dark and, clearly, empty. Randy turned around and shut the window, breathing easy for the first time all day. He hoped he wasn't followed.

The first thing Randy did was get to the phone in the room. Unfortunately, only the front desk clerk could unlock the metal plate blocking the buttons. Randy ran his hand down his face. He checked his pockets again, checking for his cell phone charger. Of course, he didn't have that either.

"Dammit..." Randy whispered to himself. How the hell was he gonna call anyone?

He began to look around the room, wondering if there was anything he could use. Besides a tourist map of Seattle and travel bottles of shampoo, there was nothing. No money, no phone. John and the rest of the guys coming should be getting off the plane any minute now and he needed to tell them where he was. He needed to get to a phone, and some food wouldn't hurt either.

Randy hopped out of the motel window and spotted a vending machine. He approached it and did the only thing he could do, and punched it with all his might. Nothing.

Randy tried it once more. He took a breath a punched it again. Something fell! Randy opened the slot... a bag of chips. It's a start. He punched it again and again and heard the delightful sound of metal hitting the concrete below him. A couple of quarters fell out. Randy laughed, overjoyed.

He looked around the parking lot and spotted a pay phone. He glanced at the building where the front desk was and saw the coast was clear. He quietly went over to the phone and looked at his watch. They should definitely be off the plane by now. He put in the quarter and dialed John's number.


	8. Crusade

Heyy everyone! So I know the last chapter didn't have that much action in it, it was kind of a filler, but I'm trying to make the story as realistic as possible and I really want to get into the details! Anyways, here we go and thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 8- Crusade**

John, Triple H, Wade Barrett, and CM Punk were walking through the airport. The four of them were continuously calling Randy's phone but there was no answer.

"Shit! Why isn't he answering?" Triple H said, angrily hitting the end button on his phone at the sound of Randy's voicemail.

The four were getting extremely nervous.

"Maybe he just couldn't get to a phone or a charger." Wade said, hanging his phone up as well.

John's phone vibrated in his hand. His heart started racing as he hurriedly picked it up. He didn't recognize the number but he didn't care. He knew it was Randy. He could feel it.

"Hello?" John said, not meaning to yell but his urgency came through full force. Triple H, CM Punk, and Wade moved closer to John, trying to listen to the voice on the other end.

"John... it's me." Randy said, finding himself a little more relaxed now that he was listening to the sound of a friendly and familiar voice.

"Randy, thank God. We were so worried when you weren't answering." John said, the four men walking out of the airport as John spoke.

"I know, sorry. I couldn't get to a phone charger. I lost all my stuff when Jeff ran my taxi off the road."

"As long as you're okay. Where are you calling from? Did you call the police?"

Randy shook his head on the other end. He totally forgot about the police. When he got the opportunity to call someone, he instinctively chose John. Deep down, he knew John would pull through for him.

"No... I wanted to make sure that you guys knew where I was."

John felt a bit of disappointment that Randy didn't call the police, but given the amount of stress Randy had been dealing with, careless mistakes were expected. Also, John was secretly glad Randy had called him before he called the police. It meant a lot to him that Randy would call him first if he knew he life was in danger. He knew John would help.

"Okay... where are you? We're going to get in a cab and come to you right now." John said.

Randy looked around the parking lot for the hotel sign.

"I'm at Country Express Motel." Randy said.

"Do you see any street signs around you? An address or anything like that?"

"No... This was the first place I saw since I spoke to you on the phone earlier. I don't even have my wallet... I broke into a room and I can't see an address at all. It's like... in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay... we'll look up the address or just tell the taxi guy to bring us there. You said 'Country Express Motel' right?" John repeated back to Randy, wanting to make sure he got the place right.

"Yeah that's it."

"Okay we're coming right now. Just sit in the room and wait there for us."

"I'm in room 908."

"Okay Randy... just please be careful and just don't do anything."

"Okay I will. John... hurry."

John nodded.

"I will. I'll see you soon."

John and Randy said their good byes. Randy hung up the phone and snuck back into "his" room. He cracked open that bag of chips and got some water from the motel sink. He sat down on the bed and patiently waited... his mind going over everything that could go wrong while he just sat there and did nothing.

He was so nervous, he felt like if he wasn't running down deserted roads or sneaking around, that he wasn't being careful enough. No matter what he did, Jeff always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

-WWE-

"Before we go, I really just have to run to the bathroom. I had to go the whole flight." Punk said, silently begging to use the restroom in the airport.

"You're aware that there are bathrooms on the plane, right?" Triple H said.

"I didn't have to go until we got off. I'll just be 5 minutes." Punk said.

"Alright. Hurry up, I'm gonna grab something to eat and we'll meet back here in five." Wade said.

The four men nodded and parted ways. 5 minutes later, they were out of the airport and in a cab, on their way to the motel.

-WWE-

Randy had gone back to the motel room after he hung up the phone. He was sitting on the bed, waiting impatiently for his friends to arrive. He didn't want to have to face this alone anymore. It'd been 10 minutes and Randy just sat silently waiting. His tired eyes started to close.

No... he had to stay awake, he thought to himself. Maybe he could just lay down for a minute.

Randy laid down and his body almost shut down immediately. He was exhausted from everything that had happened. Maybe 5 minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Knocking. Randy looked at the clock next to his bed... he'd been out a good half hour. He heard the knock again. Randy tiredly rubbed his eyes and walked to the door.

It swung open and before Randy could even react, a punch to his stomach caused him to hunch over in pain. Another punch to the face sent him to the floor. Randy held is face and looked up. Jeff and Clark. How the hell did they find him?

Jeff leant over Randy and picked him up by his shirt.

"You know... I'm getting really tired of chasing your ass around!"

Randy took his fist and slammed it into Jeff's face. Jeff flew backwards, but before Randy could celebrate his tiny victory, Clark hit Randy over the head with his gun, and Randy fell to the floor again, dazed. Jeff stood up, pissed. He grabbed Randy by the throat and started to squeeze.

"You son of a bitch. You take another swing at me, I'm gonna cut your fucking fingers off, one by one."

Randy tried pushing Jeff's arm away, but he was too out of it from getting hit in the head and the loss of oxygen to be effective in any way.

"I should kill you right now."

Randy started to see black spots.

Jeff let go and Randy coughed, desperate to catch his breath. Jeff took out his gun and Clark just stood back, knowing this wasn't his battle to fight. He would only get involved when asked or when he felt he had too.

Jeff approached Randy again, putting him in a head lock type of move. Randy struggled for a moment, but the touch of cold metal against his head caused him to stop immediately.

"You killed Moore... and you killed my son. How would you feel if I went after your little girl, Randy? Or your buddy, John?" Jeff said, whispering venomously into Randy's ear. Randy moved his head as far away as he could, but Jeff only tightened his hold.

"That's what you did to me. Then you sent me to prison."

Jeff let Randy go and Randy rubbed his neck and looked up at Jeff, who still had the gun trained on him.

"You're going to die for what you did to me. Losing a child... it's worse than death."

Jeff was a psycho. Randy knew this for a fact. But Randy also knew that Jeff was right. Losing a child is the worst thing that can ever happen to a person. You're never supposed to have to bury your kid, to outlive your children. You do all the hard work and your reward is watch your child conquer the world. Watch your child live their dreams. That's the greatest gift a parent gets. Randy took that from Jeff and he'd been beating himself up about it ever since it happened.

Randy also knew that Jeff's kid was just as nuts as Jeff. He'd been dealing with what he'd done by telling himself that the world was better off without him. That Randy had never done anything to Jeff or his family, and Jeff came after him with Moore just because he was twisted. People like that shouldn't be real. People like that should be gone.

"You agree with me, don't you? You don't think that what you did to me was fair." Jeff said, his gun set on Randy and his smile growing.

"Fair? I didn't do anything to you. You shouldn't have gotten involved in Moore's mess. If you would have just stayed out of it, then you're son would still be alive." Randy said, finally gaining up the nerve

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Randy knew he had hit a nerve. Jeff knew that was true. If he had just not been a deranged lunatic and let Moore fight his own battles, he wouldn't be in this position right now.

"You have no one else to blame but yourself." Randy said, defeated.

He was sick of feeling guilty. Why should he have to carry the weight of all this on his own?

"You gotta death wish?" Clark said, stepping up when Jeff had no words.

Randy didn't say anything.

Jeff directed Randy with his gun.

"Get up."

Randy didn't move.

Jeff pulled Randy up and started pushing him toward the motel room door.

"Do what I say." Jeff simply said, pushing his gun against the back of Randy's neck.

Clark opened the door and his gun snapped up. Randy's breath caught in his throat and a sick smile played on Jeff's face.

There stood John, Wade, Hunter, and CM Punk.

"Well, well, well. Look who joined the party there, pretty boy?" Jeff said, looking at Randy and taking his attention the other four men who now stand in front of him.

Jeff continued.

"John... excellent timing as always."


	9. Insurgence

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Things are gonna get crazy now! We got the whole gang here! See what happens and read on!

**Chapter 9- Insurgence**

"Let him go." Triple H said, his eyes not leaving Randy, who attempted to pull away from Jeff, but Jeff's grip only tightened in response.

"What do you think, Clark? Should we just let him go?" Jeff said, humored at Triple H's demand.

"I don't know, Jeff. I mean, we came all this way."

A van pulled up behind John and the other men.

"Sorry to cut this short... but our ride is here."

Jeff grabbed Randy by the neck and pushed him forward, while Clark's gun aimed on the John, Hunter, CM Punk, and Wade. Randy didn't want to go out without a fight with his friends standing right there. Now was his only chance, he had to try. Randy saw more men coming out of the van and knew he had to act quickly. Randy threw his elbow back, catching Jeff right in the gut and Jeff's grip loosened immediately. John and the others went to react, but Clark quickly cocked his gun and aimed it at them.

The other men that came out of the van ran over. A few of them stood behind John and the others rammed Randy against the motel room door. Jeff stood up and punched Randy right in the stomach.

"STOP!" Triple H yelled, attempting to get closer. The gun Clark was aiming at them quickly settled on him, forcing him to back off.

Randy held his stomach and forced himself to stand upright. Jeff smiled at Triple H and then got closer to Randy, whispering something only he could hear.

"Don't forget who's here now. I won't hesitate to kill your friends." Jeff simply said.

The minute Jeff said that, a twisted smile made its way on to his face.

"You know what, Randy? Since your friends are so desperate to see you, why don't they join us?" Jeff said, wickedly.

A mess of emotions mixed through Randy, John, Triple H, CM Punk, and Wade Barrett.

Randy's immediate thought was panic and fear like he'd never felt before. Before, he was the only one he had to worry about. The only one in any actual danger. Now, his four friends would about to be thrown in the middle of it because of him. He should've never asked them to come here. He should have just faced the consequences on his own.

John and Triple H had the opposite reaction. They were happy. If they couldn't get Randy away from Jeff, then they would just have to go with Randy and that was perfectly fine with them. They were nervous, sure, but they stood a much higher chance of getting Randy out of this alive and healthy if they were all in it together.

CM Punk was more nervous then John and Hunter. He wasn't as close to Randy as they were, but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. He was indifferent, stay or go, it didn't really matter to him.

Wade knew what these guys were about. He had seen them shoot Miz. He was the most nervous out of all of them, except Randy. He wanted to help Randy desperately, but he thought that they would be more helpful on the outside, so they can get in touch with the police or call for help. If they all got caught, no one could help them but themselves. Wade saw there were four vans outside the motel now, too many men for the five of them to take on.

"Wait... this has nothing to do with them." Randy said, panicked. This couldn't happen.

"Shut up, Randy." John said.

"Yeah... we'll go. No problem." Triple H said, more than willing.

"Get movin." Jeff said, waving the four men over to one of the open vans. Triple H and John looked at each other, nodded, then began to walk. Punk hesitated a bit more before throwing a look at Jeff, while Barrett didn't move at all.

Clark approached him with the gun.

"I don't know if you think this is up for debate, but it isn't. Move or I'll shoot."

Wade hesitated for a moment longer. Maybe he could get away, he thought. He could get help. It was no good if they all got caught. Someone had to be out to tell the police or someone else where they were.

"Okay... whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. I guarantee that it won't end well."

"Wade, don't do anything stupid." Triple H said.

Jeff cocked his gun, taking it off Randy and putting it on Wade.

"You don't start moving now, I'm going to blow you away. It's not you that I want alive." Jeff said, referring to Randy.

Wade just let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way. The four started walking towards a van, while Randy walked slightly behind them. Clark in front of everyone, a few men behind John and them, Randy behind those men, and Jeff behind Randy.

They all approached the open doors of one of two vans.

"In." Clark said, waving the gun at John. John looked at him and hopped in the van, Triple H after him, then CM Punk, then Wade. Randy went to hop in as well, but Jeff grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"He's riding with me." Jeff said.

"Why?" Randy asked, desperately wanting to talk to his friends without any interruptions.

"Cause I said so."

Clark closed the doors to the van that John and the rest of them were sitting in.

"Dammit!" John yelled, slamming his fist against the closed doors of the van.

"It's alright. They might not keep us separated for long once we get there." Triple H said.

"Are you both insane? How could you be so calm about this?" Wade said, shocked at Cena's and Hunter's attitude.

"We wanted to get to Randy and now we did. We wanted to make sure that he was okay and he is. We wanted to help him get away and now we can. It was the only way." Triple H said.

"The only way? We could have gotten help! Called the police! Instead, we're in the same boat as Randy and God knows if we'll ever get the hell out of here!"

"You're acting like we had a choice. We were getting into this van whether we thought it was a good idea or not." CM Punk said.

"Well they don't have to be all gung ho about it."

"You know... no one asked you to come! You could have stayed behind in the hotel." John said, frustrated that Wade was so afraid now.

"I didn't think we'd end up here!" Wade yelled back.

"Oh, I get it! You're only down to be a hero when you're not in any danger! What did you think was going to happen? Randy would get away and we'd catch him eating an ice cream cone like nothing was wrong? That Jeff would have just ended up back in prison, somehow?" John replied back.

Wade just sighed.

"Shut the hell up back there!" Clark yelled from the front of the van.

-WWE-

"Bet you wish you didn't give your friends a call now, huh?" Jeff said, pulling Randy by the arm to an awaiting van, his gun in the other hand.

Randy just remained quiet. His mind was racing. What had he gotten everyone into?

"You thought it was a rescue mission... it turned into my very own insurance policy." Jeff continued.

Randy just gazed at Jeff for a moment, then decided to stay quiet again and not pay him any attention.

"See, if you try and escape, you'll have to live with the fact that your friends all died cause of you. If they try to escape, they have to live with the fact that you died because of them."

Jeff was right, Randy thought. The only way they could escape now is if all five of them escaped together, something that was highly unlikely.

"It doesn't matter, in the end. You'll die anyway. It's only a matter of time."

Jeff opened the passenger side door to the van.

"Get in."

Randy, not having much of a choice, got in the passenger side.

"I want you close to me. You have a nag of escaping."

Another man came up with a pair of handcuffs.

"Put your arm against the door." Jeff commanded. Randy hesitated a moment.

"Don't make me ask twice."

Randy complied again. Too many lives hung in the balance... there was too much at risk. He couldn't afford to piss Jeff off. Not until he was around John and the rest of them and they had a chance to talk and see if they could get away.

The man cuffed Randy's arm to the handle on the inside of the door and slammed the door shut. Jeff walked to the drivers side and got in. Jeff started the van and looked over at Randy, who looked as depressed as any man could. Jeff smiled, happy Randy was so miserable. He looked at one of the stings, one of several, he got from the hornets that attacked Clark and himself earlier. Randy would pay for that.

"Hornet's nest." Jeff said.

Randy just looked out the window. Jeff turned his attention to the windshield, seeing the van that John was in move on to the road and toward their destination.

"Funny... how resourceful you get when you're desperate."

**Like it? I hope so! Read and review and let me know!**


	10. Mistrust

So, I'm sure you have all heard by now that Randy Orton got suspended for 60 days for violating the wellness policy. Are you all as bummed as I am? =[ I am, literally, SO upset. He probably won't be able to come back till almost SummerSlam in August! Thoughts?

Hey everyone! Thanks for checkin out the last chapter and dropping a review! Figured I would have the other superstars involved more in the danger this time around, though most of the heat will stay on Randy since that is who Jeff is really after! I do have a bunch of ideas swimming in my head though, so keep reading on! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 10- Mistrust**

The van stopped and the four men held their breath. John jumped up and looked out the vans back windows, spotting another van and nothing around them but empty lots and abandoned buildings.

"Is there another van there?" Triple H said, hoping there would be one so they were sure Randy was going to the same place they were.

"Yeah."

The doors swung open and John jumped back immediately.

"Out." Clark ordered.

The four men jumped out of the van and saw an abandoned building that was different from the rest. The one they were closest too, the one they assumed they were going into, had lights on and people walking around inside.

"Start walkin." Clark ordered again.

"Where's Randy?" Triple H questioned, unwilling to move.

Just as he said it, Jeff walked out of the van with Randy walking slightly ahead of him. Clark turned back to Triple H with a sinister and sarcastic smile.

"Satisfied? Now, move it!"

Triple H passed him a dirty look and began moving. He was here 10 minutes and already felt like he was losing his mind, getting orders barked at him constantly. He could only imagine what Randy must feel like. He'd been taken by these guys once before and it had been for days and he's been getting chased around ever since. Triple H took the moment to look at Randy and knew that he felt defeated. There was still a fire in his eyes, but he could see it going out.

"Move it, pretty boy." Jeff said to Randy, shoving the gun into his back and motioning him toward the house.

Randy hesitated, just like he always did, not wanting to give in right away but knowing he had no choice but to listen in the end. Jeff shoved the gun in his back harder and Randy slowly started to walk toward the building. Triple H's stare lingered a moment longer and then he walked next to John.

"We have to do something." Triple H whispered, as they were also motioned into the building.

"I know... we have to talk to Randy. We can't really do anything unless we all know about it." John said.

"You guys hatching up a plan?" CM Punk said, walking next to them.

"We're trying, but we can't do anything until we get Randy alone." Triple H said. CM Punk nodded in disappointment.

"Stop. You four, get in the room right there." Clark said.

The four walked in and turned around, facing the door.

"I'm going to be nice and give you some time with your buddy here." Jeff said, pulling Randy towards the room. Before Randy could walk in though, Jeff pulled him backwards and held him close.

"Don't get too comfortable." Jeff said to him. Randy just shook involuntarily and was then pushed into the room and the door to the room closed.

John immediately hugged Randy, which Randy accepted gratefully.

"Are you alright?" John said, noticing a bruise on the side of Randy's head.

"Yeah... I'm-"

Randy was interrupted by a tight hug from Triple H. Randy smirked at him when he finally pulled away.

"...fine." Randy finished. Randy then received hugs from the other two men.

"You guys should have never come here. I should've known that they would have found me." Randy stated, walking back and forth in the room.

"Even if you would've told us to stay away, we wouldn't have listened. You needed help." Triple H said, trying to lighten the guilt he knew Randy was carrying.

"How did they find you?" Wade asked.

Randy shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, after I got away from them on the highway and outran them in the woods, I just started walking on the road and stopped at the first motel I saw. I guess they just figured I would be there."

"Well, at least we're all in the same place." John said.

"Yeah... great." Wade responded.

"If you don't have anything helpful to say, then just shut up, Wade." CM Punk said, rolling his eyes in Wade's direction.

"No, I won't shut up. John and Hunter have been acting like getting caught by these guys was a blessing! They don't realize the kind of danger we're in. You know, Randy! You know that these guys will kill us at anytime! They want you alive, not any of us." Wade said, desperate to get someone to understand.

"If they wanted us dead, they would have done it already." John said.

"They don't want me alive, trust me. Can we just focus on how we're going to get out of here?" Randy said, trying to change the subject.

John started looking around the room, but there was nothing but wall. No windows, any other doors, just the one door they came in through and nothing more.

"We're going to have to beat up whoever comes into the room and hope they have a weapon. Maybe we can just threaten our way out." Triple H said.

"Longshot... there's like 15 men out there. One gun isn't going to scare them." Wade pointed out.

"Better than anything you've come up with... which is nothing." CM Punk responded.

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone know you guys came here?" Randy asked.

"Sheamus knows. Hopefully he'll tell someone when we don't show up to get on the plane to go to the next city tomorrow." Triple H said.

"If we make it till tomorrow." Wade said.

The superstars were so involved in their conversation, they didn't even hear the door to the room open.

"He's got a point. There is no guarantee you'll be alive tomorrow. Hell, you may not be alive 5 minutes from now." Jeff said, standing in the doorway.

"Don't you think you've caused Randy enough trouble? Just let us leave." John tried to reason.

Jeff laughed in disbelief.

"Caused him enough trouble? He killed my kid, my best friend, and sent me to prison. He hasn't even begun to pay yet."

"I only did that because you came after me and I did nothing to you!" Randy yelled back, tired of Jeff throwing out the same excuses. He should have never gotten involved with Moore, none of this would have happened if he just stayed away.

"Maybe... but I'm the type of guy who likes to even the odds. Somehow, scaring you and giving you a few punches doesn't seem to even out with murdering my child."

Randy just shook his head.

"Then just kill me." Randy said.

"Randy, stop it." Triple H said, his eyes shifting between Randy and Jeff.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? What's the matter? You can't live with the guilt? Can't live with the fact that you are responsible for the deaths of two people?" Jeff said, trying to get in Randy's head.

"I don't feel guilty. I'm sick of looking over my shoulder so if you're going to kill me... you might as well just do it now."

"Randy... shut up!" Wade yelled.

"I would listen to your friend." Jeff said.

"If you don't... I'm just going to get away again. I always do."

Randy knew that Jeff was starting to get really angry. Jeff also knew that Randy was right, that anytime they had tried to get to Randy in the past, he'd always gotten away.

Jeff walked closer to Randy, getting right in his face. Randy stood his ground.

"But, you're not the only one here, are you? I wonder if your friends are as lucky as you are."

Randy took a moment to glance at John, HHH, CM Punk, and Wade. Their faces showed worry and anger. Temporarily distracted, Randy didn't notice Jeff grab a taser from Clark. Before he knew it, a sting on his neck sent him crashing to the floor.

Randy let out a painful grunt.

"RANDY!" John yelled.

The four men started running to him and Clark pulled out his gun and aimed it at them. With no choice, they backed off.

Jeff bent down next to Randy who was holding his neck. Randy remembered the first time that he got hit with a taser and this time felt like it hurt a million times more.

Jeff looked at the horrified faces of John and the other three men trying to get to Randy and immediately loved the idea of them being here. Jeff grabbed Randy by the chin, and Randy felt to weak to pull away, his full concentration on the painful burn on his neck.

"Besides... I don't know why you think you're so lucky. No matter where you run, I always find you. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Jeff said, pulling Randy closer, their noses practically touching.

Randy tried to pull Jeff's hand away, but Jeff whacked his hand away and kept talking.

"How is it that I always find you? I knew where you were at the gas station, I knew when you left town to come back to Seattle to find me, I knew about the motel. How would I know all that? I mean, you only told your four pals over there, right?"

John, HHH, CM Punk, and Wade all looked around at each other, knowing what Jeff was trying to say.

Jeff let go of Randy and Randy rubbed his chin.

"You just followed me." Randy said, providing the only other explanation he could about how Jeff kept finding him, but, even he had to admit that Jeff had a point. How could he possibly have tracked Randy's every move so perfectly?

Jeff smiled, as Randy struggled to pick himself up off the floor.

"You're giving me way to much credit. You owe some of it to one of your _friends_."

Jeff roughly patted Randy's cheek, while Randy just frustratedly jerked his head away.

"I'll let that sink in there, champ." Jeff said, smirking in Clark's direction as they both walked out.

As soon as the door closed, Randy rubbed his neck, feeling the after effects of the taser. John, HHH, CM Punk, and Wade hurriedly ran up to him. John knelt down to his friend.

"My God... are you alright?" John said, grabbing Randy's arm to help him up.

Randy stood up as well as he could, pulling himself away from John. His stare lingered on the four men who now stood in front of him.

"I'm fine."

**Uh-Oh! Review!**


	11. Betrayal

Looks like we got quite a dilemma over here this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I seriously love reading what you guys have to say! Hearing feedback definitely makes me want to write more and write better so keep on dropping reviews! Let's see what happens! R & R!

**Chapter 11- Betrayal**

"You don't believe him, do you?" John asked.

"How else do you explain how he's always able to find him?" HHH answered on Randy's behalf.

"We're his friends! We wouldn't sell him out like that!" Wade responded.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. No matter who did it, we're all going to say that we didn't." CM Punk added.

John sighed.

"Randy... I promise you. I promise. I would never do that to you. I know that you might not trust me right now, but I'm your best friend. Jeff could easily just be trying to get into your head." John pleaded, going over to Randy who was standing in a corner by himself.

"But what if he's right?" Randy said, mainly talking to himself instead of John.

"We could debate this forever. We have to focus on getting out of here." Wade said, trying to drop this for now.

"Why so quick to change the subject?" Triple H asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Why so quick to accuse?" CM Punk added.

Triple H passed him a dirty look.

"I didn't accuse."

John just rolled his eyes. He knew that Jeff was aiming to get some tension in the room and to have Randy question his friends' intentions and Jeff, like always, got exactly what he wanted. John looked at Randy and saw how confused and hurt he was, physically and mentally.

"Randy, what do you wanna do?" John asked.

Randy felt uncomfortable answering anyones questions at this point. He couldn't help it. What Jeff had told him had really gotten into his head. He thought that he had four friends here, but now he wasn't so sure. Would one of his friends really betray him like that? Would one of them literally put his life in danger, knowing full well that Jeff had every intention of killing him?

"I think that the next time that door opens, one of us hides behind the door and takes the gun from the first person who walks in. We threaten our way out." Randy said, wanting to deal with his lingering thoughts later.

The rest of them just went along with Randy.

"Okay. Who wants to hide?" John said, silently agreeing with Randy about changing the subject.

"Well, I think Jeff would definitely notice if Randy was gone, so he shouldn't." Triple H said.

"Yeah... John too." Wade pointed out.

"Punk. You mind doing it? You're the smallest one, just in case they slam the door open."

Just as John had said that, the handle to the door turned. The four men nodded in Punk's direction and he nodded back. Punk ran behind the door, his fist closed, waiting for whoever opened it.

Jeff waltzed in the room, cocky as ever. He saw through all the strained looks on their faces that he definitely stirred up some tension.

"Oh... did I cause some problems? My bad." Jeff said, sarcastically.

Punk took his moment. He jumped out and clocked Jeff in the head. Jeff fell to the floor and Punk grabbed the gun he had strapped to his waist. Punk quickly stood to the side of Jeff, gun raised.

"Which way out?" Punk said, demanding to know the exit.

Randy, HHH, John, and Wade smiled. It worked! Clark ran in the room, sensing something was amiss. He raised his gun at Punk.

"Drop it." Clark said. Punk kept his gun on Jeff, who stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ow." Jeff said.

"You drop your gun or I'll kill him!" Punk said, the gun still aimed on Jeff.

"Give me your gun." Triple H said, reaching for Clark's gun.

Clark looked at CM Punk, who just looked back at him. Clark touched his gun, still looking at Punk. His gaze then shifted to Jeff who was just standing there, watching the scene take place.

"Give it to me!" Triple H repeated.

Clark didn't make any kind of move to hand over his gun. He just smirked.

"What the... Punk, just shoot him!" John yelled.

"Yeah, Punk, just shoot me." Clark said, sarcastically looking at Punk.

Punk lowered the gun and confusion landed on Randy, John, Wade, and HHH's faces.

"What are you-" Triple H stopped talking at Punk raised the gun and aimed it... at him.

"You?" Wade involuntarily said. No way. This couldn't be happening. John's breath caught in his throat while Randy just looked on in intense shock and anger. How could Punk betray him like this?

"Me." Punk said, smirking.

"Why?" John asked.

"Would you turn down 2 million dollars just to tell someone where someone else was?"

"Yeah I would! If it was my friend and I knew that person who wanted to know where they were was going to kill them!" John argued.

Something clicked. Randy snapped and attacked Punk, throwing left and rights in his face. John, HHH, and Wade just watched, wanting to see Punk hurt after what he'd done.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy yelled, continuing to punch Punk.

Jeff called some men in the room and they all pulled Randy off. Punk stood up and held is bleeding nose.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? GET THE HELL OFF!" Randy yelled, finally getting free and wanting to attack Punk again, but four men stood in his way.

"I wanted the money! Don't act like we're best friends, all of a sudden! You never needed me! You had John... or Hunter or Wade! So... I went out and made some new friends and made money all at the same time."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Cm Punk walked a bit closer to Randy, but the four men still divided them.

"In all fairness... I wasn't sure they would kill you."

Randy was about to flip out some more, but HHH spoke first.

"When you were on the phone with him, when he was in the Taxi? You kept him talking so the phone would die on purpose..." HHH said, thinking out loud.

Randy flashed back to that moment as well. So obvious, now that he was thinking about it.

"Guilty." Punk said smiling.

"That's how he told Jeff about the motel. We were at the airport and he said he was going to the bathroom. That's when you told Jeff where Randy was." John said, all of it starting to make sense now.

"Correct." Punk replied again, looking at Randy and at how angry he was.

"Well... this was really REALLY entertaining. But, before I leave, I'm going to need Mr. Punk here to prove his loyalty."

Punk turned around, confused.

"Prove it? I told you exactly where Randy was. I think I've proven myself just fine."

"You're right... you have. Then what I'm about to ask you to do should be no problem." Jeff said.

"What do you want me to do?" Punk said, eyeing Randy, John, HHH, and Wade.

"Shoot him." Jeff said, pointing to Wade.

Wade's heart leapt right to his throat.

"What? No!" John yelled.

Punk lifted the gun.

"Punk, wait! You aren't a killer! Telling them where I am is one thing, but if you do this, you're a murderer! You can still stop all of this, please!" Randy desperately tried to reach Punk.

Punk caught Randy's words and debated for a moment.

"You don't kill him, I'll kill you." Jeff said to Punk.

"Randy... I'm sorry I couldn't-" Wade started.

BANG!

"NO!" Randy yelled.

Wade fell to the floor and it seemed like the whole world stopped moving. Like time had froze, and none of it was real. Someone had to snap them awake because this had to be a nightmare.

John quickly ran up to Wade, who wasn't moving. His chest was still and his pulse, gone. Gone.

"He's-He's dead."

Gone.

_When we're born, we are all born to innocence. So, what is it that makes some of us choose evil and some of us choose good? We are all capable of both, of choosing what drives us, of choosing what we fight for, of choosing if we fight at all. Do we make those choices by ourselves? Are those choices already made for us and we just follow our destinies until we reach the end? No matter the case, you can't hide from who you're meant to be. _

_You can run far, but fate can find you anywhere._


	12. Nemesis

Okay, so please don't kill me lol. I felt like I really wanted to make this story more dramatic and I knew going in that someone would be paying the ultimate price. Thanks for reviewing though! Keep em' coming! Here we go!

**Chapter 12- Nemesis**

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Triple H yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jeff pulled CM Punk out of the way of Triple H, who was being held back by numerous men. Triple H was red hot with anger, while John still sat by Wade's body, and Randy was just stuck in a state of pure shock.

"You're not going to do anything. Let's go. Take care of the body."

Punk looked at his friends for a moment, then Wade, and then he left.

A group of men came in the room and went for Wade's body. Randy, Triple H, and John immediately went to stop them, but they raised about 5 guns in all their faces and were forced to watch the men carry Wade out. The door slammed angrily behind them.

An uncomfortable stillness, a room thick with sorrow, three broken men, and a blood stain on the floor was all the remained in that room.

Randy angrily punched on the door and turned around, but quickly looked somewhere else when he found himself looking that the blood stain. He felt sick to his stomach. The last thing Wade said was that he was sorry... sorry to Randy. Sorry for what? Sorry for not being able to save him? The only one who was sorry about not being able to save someone was Randy. Randy couldn't save Wade. He was murdered in cold blood, by someone he thought he could trust.

"How could he do that?" Randy said, his voice cracking as a tear threatened to make its way down his face. He angrily wiped it away.

No one knew what to say.

Unlike Randy who couldn't bear to look at the blood stain, that's all John could stare at.

"I don't know." John replied, finally looking away and pacing around the room.

Knowing what happened to Wade, Triple H immediately went into survival mode. He knew now, more than ever, that they could die at any moment. He ran to the door and started ramming his fist against it, in both fear and anger. He pulled on the handle with all his might.

"FUCK!" Triple H yelled, turning around to face John and Randy again. John just started pacing the room and muttered to himself.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

-WWE-

"Well, I am impressed. I didn't think you'd actually do it." Jeff said, eyeing Punk with a new admiration. Punk smiled in return.

"You do what most other people do... underestimate me."

"Clearly."

Punk smiled again. He would never let it show, but he did feel a pang of guilt about shooting Wade, one of his friends, in front of three of his other friends. They must have thought he was a monster, and they were right. Punk was proud of who he was and he didn't feel ashamed... even though he should be.

"So, what now?" Punk asked.

Jeff looked at him, surprised.

"You've already done your part... there's no need for you to be here anymore."

"I just murdered my friend, sold out my other friend... I have nothing to go back to. I'm in this now." Punk said.

Jeff and Clark just smiled at each other.

"Welcome to the party, then." Jeff responded.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, we have everything exactly how we want it." Clark asked, restating Punk's question.

"Now? Now we get what we came for... revenge."

Punk stood up, ready to go. Jeff stood up with him and stopped him from walking toward the room.

"We need to give them time to cool down after you shot Wade. We walk in there now, they'll just freak out on us. Before we take our revenge, we take their hope of ever getting out of here."

-WWE-

It'd been three days. Three days without food, water, and hardly any sleep. John, Randy, and Triple H were just sitting there, exhausted.

"What the hell... are they just gonna starve us in here?" John said, weakly.

"If they are, it's working." Triple H said.

"Someone has to find us." Randy said, staring at his stomach as it growled.

The three superstars didn't say much. They were getting weaker as the days passed.

"I can't believe Wade is gone. Setting Randy up is one thing, but pulling the trigger yourself? Entirely different story. I don't know how anyone could be that twisted." John muttered, still unable to believe that Punk would turn on his friends in the abrupt way he has.

The door opened and Jeff and Clark walked in. The three superstars went to stand up, but Jeff and Clark pulled out their guns and they were forced to do nothing. Punk walked a few seconds after.

"How could you do it?" Triple H said, heat practically coming off his words.

Punk just shook his head.

"I didn't care about him anymore. I don't care about you either... any of you." Punk replied.

"You son of a bitch." John said, quietly to himself, but everyone heard it anyway.

"It's been three days... move on." Clark said, smirking to himself.

Jeff paced in the room, eyeing Randy from time to time.

"Now I want what I mean to get when all this started."

Jeff walked up to Randy and grabbed him roughly by the arm. Randy tugged his arm away, but Jeff aimed his gun at him and grabbed at him once more, this time, Randy didn't try to pull away. Jeff pulled him up and John and Triple H stood up with him, ignoring the guns this time.

"Wait... let's just talk about this for a minute." John said, his heart speeding up.

Clark walked up to John and hit in right in the head with the gun as John fell to the floor.

"John!" Randy yelled, trying to run to him.

"Put your hand against the grate." Clark ordered John, who, hesitantly complied. Clark handcuffed John to the grate and did the same to Triple H against a grate on the other side of the room.

Jeff, his gun aimed on Randy now, looked at John and Triple H.

"Congrats, you two. You get a front row ticket to the revenge I've been dying to get."

Randy and Triple H just looked at each other, worriedly, while Randy shook involuntarily.

"Wait-" John said.

Before anyone had time to do anything, Jeff took the gun and jammed it right into Randy's stomach.

"STOP!" Triple H yelled, while John looked away.

Randy grunted and doubled over, the only thing keeping him on his feet being Jeff's grip on his shirt. Randy went to hit back, but Clark grabbed his arm in mid air.

"You try and fight me, I'll take it out on your buddies over there. I don't think you want _four _deaths on your conscience, do you?" Jeff said, while Clark let go of Randy's arm.

What the hell was he going to do? Just sit here and take getting his ass kicked while his friends were forced to watch? He couldn't risk their safety, but Randy still had a ton of pride left. He wasn't sure he could let them do this to him and walk away with his dignity in tact. If he walked away at all.

Randy took another punch to the face, but still managed to keep standing, even though Jeff wasn't holding on to him anymore.

"PLEASE STOP!" John yelled.

Jeff kicked Randy's feet out from under him, causing Randy to fall to the ground finally. Randy gritted his teeth and let out a yell when Jeff sent a kick to his ribs. Randy held his side, unable to take much more and trying to protect himself.

"STOP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Triple H yelled. while John forced himself to look away again, turning red with rage.

Jeff simply laughed. Clark looked over at Punk, who was just watching, not showing any emotions at all.

"Why don't you take a swing?" Clark asked him, nodding over at Orton, who was starting to get up.

For some reason, Punk found himself hesitating.

"This is Jeff's revenge." Punk said.

"I insist." Jeff said.

Punk watched Orton kneeling now, almost standing. For some reason, he found himself fighting to go over there and hurt him. Why would he start feeling sympathy now?

"Do it, now." Jeff ordered.

Jeff, Clark, John, and Triple H all stared at Punk, not knowing what he would do. Punk walked up to Randy, just as Randy stood up on his feet. Randy held his side, just like he held Punk's stare. Punk was about the throw a punch, but Randy threw one first and Punk fell directly to the ground.

John smiled while Triple H did the same. Their smiles disappeared though when a gun was pointed at them.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Jeff yelled, cocking the gun.

"You said I couldn't fight you... you never said anything about him." Orton said, looking at Punk who was giving him a filthy look.

Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"If you fight any of us... got it?"

Randy didn't respond. Jeff walked up to him and hit him in the face with the gun and Randy fell again, while John violently tugged on his cuffed hand, but to no avail.

"You. Got. That?" Jeff said, kneeling down to Randy and placing the gun under his chin. Randy's heart started to race at the gun being so close. Randy felt defeated.

"...Yeah."

_Being betrayed by someone you trust is the worst duplicity one person can do to another. Every betrayal begins with trust and trust can take years to build...but only one second to break. _


	13. Rush

New chapter! Hope you guys are enjoyin so far! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am also super sorry that it took me so long to update. As you read in my author's note (hopefully!) you'll know that I recently got a new job and I've been working like 35 hours a week so things have just been so hectic... time doesn't seem as generous as it used to be! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try my hardest to update weekly like I used too. I hope some of you stuck with me!

**Chapter 13- Rush**

"Good boy." Jeff said, smartly.

Randy held his face as Jeff stepped away from him. Punk walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs and Randy held his side and grunted.

"That was for punching me." Punk said, then walked away.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done. I guarantee it." John said, eyeing Punk walking away from Randy.

"Really? Because, it looks to me that the only one paying for what he's done is Randy." Punk said, smirking at Randy who was struggling to get on his feet once more.

Randy just rolled his eyes and held his side. He was tired of defending himself to these people.

Jeff nodded to Clark, who exited the room for the moment. He returned, a placed a chair in the center of the room. Randy immediately got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Stand up." Jeff demanded. Randy looked at John and Triple H, and they both shook their heads, having the same sickening feeling in their stomach's that Randy had.

"No." Randy said.

Jeff smirked. He walked over to Randy and pulled him up by his shirt.

"When will you learn? You're going to listen to me." Jeff said, before throwing Randy in the chair. Randy went to get up, but Clark and Punk pushed him down and cuffed him to the chair. Randy threw Punk the filthiest look, unable to believe he could really screw him over like this.

"What are you doing?" Triple H asked, his heart racing.

Jeff paced around Randy, while Randy watched him warily, trying to anticipate what his next move was.

"Do you remember how you killed my son?" Jeff said, continuing to walk.

Of course Randy remembered how, but he wasn't going to admit to it. He knew something bad would happen once he rehashed that memory. Jeff got in Randy's face, frustrated he wasn't talking.

"DO YOU?"

Randy let out a breath.

"Yes."

"Why don't you refresh all our memories. Why don't you tell us how you murdered him." Jeff said, pacing around the room again.

_Randy was back on the plane again. _

_"Aw what's the matter? Feeling sorry for yourself." Jeff's son said._

_This guy better back off, Randy thought. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier, it wasn't fair the way he was being treated. He never did anything to deserve any of this. _

_FLASH_

_"Get outta my face." Randy said, burning with anger._

_Jeff's son looked at Randy's cuffed hands and smiled. He didn't feel that he was in any kind of danger at all._

_"Why? What the hell are you gonna do about it?" _

_Everything that happened after that point was a blur. The next thing Randy knew, his foot was over Jeff's sons throat and he watched as the life drained from his eyes. Why couldn't he let go?_

_"_HOW DID YOU KILL MY SON?"

"I-choked him." Randy mumbled.

Jeff smirked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite get that."

"I choked him."

Jeff grabbed Randy's throat and squeezed, hard.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CHOKED MY SON UNTIL HE COULDN'T BREATHE ANYMORE!" Jeff yelled. Randy struggled to catch his breath.

"STOP IT!" John said, tugging at his cuff's again, but the grate he was cuffed too wouldn't give.

"RANDY!" Triple H yelled.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL? THIS IS HOW MY SON FELT! WHEN YOU MURDERED HIM!" Jeff screamed, his grip tightening.

Randy was turning beat read and started jerking himself around, desperate to get free.

"LET HIM GO!" John said, jerking his hand again. This time, he felt the grate move. He stared at it, and jerked it again. It was getting loose!

Clark walked over to Jeff.

"You're gonna kill him." Clark said.

John jerked it again, the grate getting looser with every pull.

Clark put a hand on Jeff's shoulder, as he saw Randy was getting so red, he almost looked purple. He was about to pass out for sure.

"This wasn't the plan. Think about what you're doing." Clark said, trying to reach Jeff.

Something clicked and Jeff let go. Randy immediately broke out into a coughing fit and felt like he would pass out any moment. He felt dizzy and disoriented and had realized just how close to death he'd come.

Clark pulled Jeff aside, while Punk watched from the door way.

"You have to calm down. Killing him this early wasn't part of-"

Clark fell to the floor as John appeared from behind him, holding the grate that once held his cuffs and was just used to bash Clark in the head. John had no idea that he would actually be grateful for being handcuffed to the grate.

Jeff pulled out his gun, but Triple H was in close enough range to kick Jeff in the shin.

"Agh!" Jeff fell to the floor. John quickly punched him and Jeff fell out cold! John grabbed the hand cuff keys from Jeff's pocket.

John ran over to Triple H and started to uncuff him.

"How did you get free?" Triple H said, happily.

"I pulled the grate loose." John said, passing glances at Randy as he was undoing Triple H's cuffs.

The two had been so sidetracked, they didn't see Punk approaching them from behind. Randy, taking notice of Punk walking toward John, gathered up enough focus and strength to kick out and knock Punk down. John and Triple H stood up and hurriedly turned around, hearing the commotion from behind them. Triple H picked up Jeff and Clark's guns and kept them both aimed at Punk while John ran to Randy.

"Hey... you with me?" John said, getting Randy free.

No response. John quickly looked up and Randy nodded. Once his hands were free, he pointed at his throat, signaling that his voice was gone from being choked too hard.

Randy attempted to stand on his own, but with getting his ass kicked by Jeff and then almost being choked to death, he could hardly stand up. The minute he got to his feet, he almost fell down, the only thing stopping him was John. They both walked over to Triple H, who still had two guns on Punk. Triple H handed one of the guns off to John who quickly aimed it at Punk.

"I should kill you right now." John said, the gun shaking in his hand.

"SO DO IT! I won't stop until I kill every single one of you... just like I did Wa-"

Randy slammed his fist into Punk's face and muttered something that sounded like "son of a bitch". His voice was coming back little by little.

"Let's get out of here." Triple H said, nodding at the door.

"What about them?" John said, referring to Clark, Jeff, and Punk.

John and Triple H looked over at Randy whose stare was lingering on the three viscous men in front of him. Randy wanted nothing more then to murder the three of them right now. He knew that it would never end until they were gone for good... but he couldn't murder three men in cold blood. He looked at the guns in John and Triple H's hand and then looked at Jeff... how tempting it was. A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts.

"Let's just go. We'll lock the door and call the police. There has to be a phone in here somewhere."

Randy hesitated a moment longer before a tug on his arm from Triple H sent him walking out of the room. The three ran out and quickly locked the door.

It was now or never.

Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
